


The Harmony of the Rings

by ViperRedbird



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: LOTR, Tenth Walker, mlp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperRedbird/pseuds/ViperRedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventy years, seventy years she lived in Middle Earth, interacting with its most powerful and its most pitiful. Twenty years it has been since she last saw Equestria, since she spoke with another like her. Now she finds Middle Earth is in danger, and as usual it seems that she can’t stay away from it. Oh Faust, why? Must she lose her friends all over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harmony of the Rings

Twilight Sparkle had learned the hard way not to let her guard down anywhere except Rivendell, and only if the twin sons of Elrond weren’t present. The same applied in the rowdy pub known as the Prancing Pony. It was loud, boisterous and full of people. Whether they were drunk or not didn’t matter. 

It was easy to spot Aragorn leaving with four hobbits, with an obvious aura of darkness coming from one of the hobbits. This aroused her interest, much more than human food did. After all, she wasn’t hungry. Twilight downed the last of her ale and put on her pitch black cloak. Reflexively, she brought a hoof to her neck, checking that the necklace she used to carry her element around was still there. It was.

The necklace had been a gift from King Thorin when he saw that she was very attached to the purple four-pointed stone (the Dwarves actually didn’t know what it was, she didn’t know either). It was from a purple metal she strongly suspected as mithril, designed not to inhibit her movements but was still large enough to comfortably carry around her element of Harmony with. The necklace itself was more like a torc than anything, consisting of twenty symmetrical pieces of metal connected to each other to form a chain. Once the Element of Magic had been inserted into the slot, the torc had also gained the ability to morph into full-body battle armor at will. 

Twilight trotted up to the barman and paid the amount of money she owed him for the meal, then she left the pub. It was still dusk, but time and sleep mattered little to the alicorn. Once in the streets, she took off and looked for her ranger friend. He was already on the outskirts of Bree, with the four hobbits. One was leading a scrawny horse along. 

She tucked her wings and dove. She opened them again just on time to avoid crashing into the ground, and landed with a soft thump. All five turned around to face her, Aragorn with his sword already raised. Wordlessly, he sheathed it when he saw who it was. He nodded. 

“Twilight. It is a pleasure to see you, though I wish I can talk for some time. However, I have business to attend to.” Aragorn said. Twilight saw through it at once, and knew it was a dismissal. But something was nagging at her. It was her horn, telling her that there was something powerful nearby with the group. And that something powerful had an aura strangely reminiscent to the Alicorn Amulet from Equestria. 

“Aragorn, I can’t do that. There is something that you carry, that the hobbits carry-“ 

She never finished her sentence, Aragorn shushed her. 

“Do not speak of it!” Aragorn hissed at her. Twilight Sparkle was no fool, and she understood at once what they carried. The dark aura, the power, the way Aragorn told her not to talk about it. She nodded. 

“I know what it is you carry.” Twilight spoke to the hobbits, but particularly to the hobbit who she knew was carrying the One Ring, the Ring of Power. “And I will help you, for Aragorn is a trusted friend of mine, and he is helping you.” 

They seemed to accept it well enough, and Aragorn had learned long ago that she could be stubborn when she wanted to be. No wait, that was the whole of Middle Earth. 

“Are you Twilight Sparkle?” A hobbit asked. Twilight nodded. 

“And how on Equestria do you know my name?” She asked. The hobbit laughed. 

“It is kind of hard to miss a talking, flying purple horse.” Aragorn answered for them. Twilight just rolled her eyes. Of course it was. The hobbits were introduced to her, and Twilight instantly recognized Frodo when Sam introduced himself, but she let them continue for the sake of politeness. All along the day they kept asking her questions, curious to know more about her. She mostly didn’t answer them. Seventy years, and the memories were still too painful, too fresh for her. 

The journey was relatively peaceful (the hobbits complained quite a lot) until they reached Weathertop. That was when the Nazgul caught up to them. 

They had been camping on top of Weathertop, the hobbits cooking some dinner. Twilight was on the grass sharpening her sword with her magic, testing out its balance and inspecting every inch of it. Then Frodo put out the fire, his paranoia reaching an all-time high. Twilight looked out at the commotion, then went back to her sword. The hobbits’ bickering was torn apart by a sudden, high-pitched shriek. 

Twilight’s head immediately snapped to look where that sound came from. She narrowed her eyes and called upon her superior alicorn senses, along with her own magic sight. This allowed her to see the auras of those around her. She ignored the overwhelming presence of the One Ring thanks to extensive military training, and focused instead on the rapidly approaching forms of the Ringwraith. They were close. Too close. 

Twilight stood up, and instantly armor covered her body. Her sword was drawn, held in her purple aura. Her eyes were narrowed, trying to predict where they would come from. The hobbits were back to back of each other, while she was nearer to the woods. That was fine. She tensed and slid easily into a defensive position, her wings half open as if shielding the hobbits. 

One by one, the five Ringwraiths appeared. Twilight growled as she saw the Witchking of Angmar himself. Not good. They began to move closer to the hobbits. Twilight jumped at them, her sword slashing at the Witchking and her horn alight with magical energy. Her magic formed deadly crescent blades that strove to keep them away from her. One got too close for Sam’s comfort, and with a war cry he dashed forward and swung his sword wildly. 

The Witchking shattered Sam’s blade, and lashed out with a foot, kicking Sam aside. Twilight was too busy handling the second to protect him, until she remembered something useful; fire was very effective on most things. The only exception was a dragon, but they were dragons. Her horn lit up with magic, before the purple aura turned into fire. A simple effort of will, and fire encircled them. Except Frodo. The hobbit was gone. 

Strider suddenly charged into the wraiths from behind, wielding his sword in one hand and a torch in the other hand. The Ringwraiths scattered and screeched in fear, steering their mounts away from the two fires. Once the threat was gone, Twilight stopped casting the spell. 

Twilight immediately realized Frodo was wounded when she saw him. He was kneeling on the ground, panting. This isn’t good. Twilight thought.


End file.
